


Less Mayo, More Cardio

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Food, Food Issues, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just really loves to eat and Stiles is concerned about him. Crack fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Mayo, More Cardio

Derek was sitting on the couch in the living room, stuffing his mouth full of double cheeseburger and french fries. Derek loved these foods, he loved the taste of the bun, slightly sweet and nice whiff of sesame that was sprinkled on the top bun, he loved the melted fat from the burger dripping down his chin and sucking it off from his fingers and the way mayo and ketchup lingered on the corners of his mouth from the fries he stuffed in his mouth. And for dessert he loved a stack of pancakes with melted butter and maple syrup. Eating was a religious experience for Derek and he always took his sweet time enjoying every bite. 

Meanwhile Stiles stood on the side with crossed arms and curiously squinting in shock at his boyfriend eating the portions for 2 people. 

It was obvious for everyone how much trash Derek threw out from all kinds of burgers and burritos wraps, chinese take-away boxes, pizza boxes and so on. Not only that but one training day his pants ripped on the seam of the thigh and he threw them away, pulling on a nice pair of sweat pants. He gained weight faster than he made muscles from exercises. His abs were just a ghost on his stomach his legs and arms a bit chubbier as well. Not that Stiles complained, he loved Derek the way he was, he loved to sleep on his soft tummy. But it wasn't about the fat, Derek was very unhealthy and okay... maybe Stiles preferred his werewolf boyfriend with sharp muscles, just like a Greek god came out of google images.

'' Um Derek...?'' Stiles approached and sat next to him, watching him making love to the burger.

'' Hmmm?'' Derek smiled a little at him and offered him to take a bite to which Stiles gently declined.

'' Don't you think you have to cut the fats and carbs and start working out more seriously again?''  

'' I work out.'' 

''Yeah but... not enough. You eat for like 2 people, Der. Look...'' Stiles reached hand to his stomach and pinched at his tummy rolls to which Derek giggled.

'' Stiles, i'm okay.'' Derek held Stiles' hand for a moment, leaving oily stands on his skin that Stiles actually wanted to wipe as soon as possible. 

''Der...you are losing control.'' 

''No i'm not, you eat a lot too.'' 

'' Der, sweet buns, my lovely chicken nugget...'' 

''Mmmm love it when you talk dirty to me.'' 

Stiles threw him a bitch face and snatched the burger from his hands, slapping it on the plate. '' Listen to me .... you wanted to eat mayonnaise from my butt when you eat me out, you wanted to coat my dick with ketchup and add two buns on the side, you wanted liquid chocolate on my balls for dessert and whipped cream on my belly button. I would usually like that but... it's out of control.'' 

Stiles spoke calmly and held Derek's greasy hand, pouring all the concern and adoration in his eyes. Derek listened carefully but tried to steal a glance from the burger that was whispering his name. 

'' But i ...'' Derek reached to the burger and Stiles held his hand, pressing fingers under his chin.

'' Der.. let go. You had enough. Can you do it for me, Der? We will work out together and eat healthy. You will still have burgers and fries but not 4 every day.'' 

They looked each other in the eyes. Derek looked like a young innocent little boy. He nodded and held back Stiels' hand. 

''Together we can do it.'' 

'' That's it, my chicken nugget.'' 

Derek chuckled and earned himself a soft playful kiss... which soon turned in Stiles licking the taste of burger from his lips and beard. 


End file.
